Gold rush
by greenxeggsxandxspam
Summary: Heather doesn't quite know what she's in for when a chance encounter with a certain raven has her drawing up schemes to earn some dough Mature in later chapters, so be WARNED   reviews please, i need them or i will explode
1. Chapter 1: Can't blame a girl

Heather sighed, thinking to herself, 'all the rich ones are taken' as the blue haired night Geoffrey strolled by with the princess cinched to his arm.

She'd recently been leeching money off of that poor romantic sap Gatrie, but that had ended abruptly when Shinon had discovered where all of his friends gold had been running off to. She'd ended up with about two hundred gold and an arrow riddled tent to replace.

You really couldn't blame a girl for trying.

Though she covered it up pretty well Heather was down-right desperate for the cash it would take to care for her dying mother. She had far too much pride to say this though, so she fell to gold digging, which had really done a number on her reputation.

. . .. . .

Neasala knew first hand what a shitty rep could do to you, and although he had his reasons for his repeated treachery there was no good way for it to be stopped, at least not if he wanted to keep his kingdom. And he absolutely DID.

He was dragged from his inward sulking when he bumped into a rather busty woman stopped in the middle of the road looking wistfully towards that bubbly Crimean wench and her lapdog. "Watch where you're walking, woman." He sneered. And that would have been the end of it had she not huffed and flipped her hair around, the sun making it shimmer like gold. GOLD. Neasala was never one to pass up something shiny, so he said, as apologetically as he knew how "that is, you wouldn't want to get hurt by some of the massive oafs galavanting around in that company of yours." He was still a bit sore from when that overweight knight had hurled a javelin at him and nearly lopped off his head.

"I wasn't even the one walking. Maybe you should watch your step, or better yet go up on those fancy old wings of yours and leave us Beorc in peace." Heather knew he was trying to win her over; he looked like a downright casanova. But Heather was hardly interested in men, truthfully. They just happened to spend their money a bit looser. If she had her way she'd be back in her tent watching that sweet little sage Illyana stuff her face with stolen rolls. She realized that , in her thought, she'd missed what he said just now. "What's that?"

'Insolent thing' Neasala's mouth twitched down a bit but he simply said. "My apologies." and then "let's both be a bit more careful in the future. " He gave her his most winning smile and held out his hand.

She didn't move to take his hand. "Why not?" she said. "see ya, bird brain." she walked off nonchalantly.

For a second it didn't register to the raven king what had happened. Then a word came to mind. Rejection. It made him want to vomit. never before had he thought the word would be applied to him. Any normal man might have cut his losses there, but to him it was personal. That woman didn't know it but she'd begun a dangerous game of cat and mouse and he WOULD have her.


	2. Chapter 2: Crackers

Back in her tent, Heather got her wish of watching Illyana eat but the girl wasn't exactly gracious while doing it. The sound of stale crackers being chewed and washed down with huge gulps of water had stopped being cute shortly after it had started, thirty minutes ago. Heather had tried multiple times to look into the sack Illyana had laid out in front of her and measure how much was left but each time the girl thought she was trying to steal and snatched the bag up to her chest.

Heather finally flopped back on her bedroll and thought about that wretched flirt she'd encountered earlier. He'd seemed very farmliar. That was strange as she ddn't know very many laguz and the only raven she'd ever met was Vika, who Heather had been too nervous to say a word to upon meeting her.

Then she recalled, years ago when a shopkeeper named Siam, the town gossip had told her of her infatuation with a certain man she'd seen. She'd gone on and on about how positively DREAMY he was, what with his hair and his eyes and blah blah blah. Heather had barely listened at the time, but now the description was back in her head. The man she'd just turned down without a second thought was King Kilvas. A bloody KING hit on her and she'd snubbed him. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!

Illyana was looking at Heather as she writhed on her bedroll, pulling at her hair and kicking her legs. "If you're really that hungry, you can have one or two crackers, i guess." She sighed.

Heather accepted the single broken cracker handed to her and munched on it dejectedly as she thought how she'd missed the oppurtunity of a lifetime.

. . .. . .

The next time he saw her he was sitting in on dinner with the mercanary band, much to Tibarn's chagrin, but Ike insisted that he wasn't bothering anyone. He wasted no time sauntering over to the table she shared with several chatty girls and one who seemed to be eating scraps from everyone's plates as well as her own. She didn't seem to notice him and was swirling a spoon through the remains of her meal when he stopped behind her and coughed. She diddn't seem to think anything of it, but the pink haired girl across the table piped up, "what do you want you crow?" at this Heather turned and looked up at him. He gave Marcia a wicked glare before he smiled down at Heather. "We need to have a chat, i think, Miss Heather." He purred her name seductively. He didn't much like the name Heather, nor was he sure if it was her real name as he'd had to pay that shady theif Volke for the information when no one would talk to him.

She stood up and handed her tray to a begging Illyana before she said gaurdedly "Where to ,your highness?"

He didn't like her tone but he took her by the arm anyway and led her away from the inn that the company was eating at.

Prince Reyson saw the two pass and frowned as deeply as his delicate features would allow. 'What's that rat up to now?' he thought.

. . .. . .


	3. to be continued? fiiiine

Hello, all its been nearly an eternity, no? I honestly thought no one was interested in this, but i suppose ill continue it, sluggish as my pace may be. Hang in there! the next chapter will be up by the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Its finally here, and much longer than the first two chapters!

I don't like to be all that chatty in my author's space so: thank you to the !THREE! people that reviewed this, sorry for the wait and enjoy this story filled with characters i don't own (Creepy Voice: and sex. Looooots of seex) O_o

She couldn't believe her luck, she'd messed up majorly and fate had spun the oppurtunity right back into her lap. She wondered how much money one could squeeze out of a king compared to a hired soldier like Gatrie as they walked. When she was quite pleased with the sum she'd found she realized they were leaving the part of town she recognized. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. This new section of town was shady as hell.

"Just a little inn up town, it's not cheap but the beds are like sleeping in a cloud. That is, if you choose to sleep." He grinned naughtily and Heather blinked a few times before deciding that she liked his style. He really didn't beat around the bush on the matter of sex.

When they arrived, he tugged her inside to a desk that seemed out of place in such a seedy establishment. "Claire, a room please." He tossed a couple of coins onto the desk before her.

Claire was a woman with pasty skin and red hair. Her breasts were crammed into a maroon bustier at least three sizes too small. "Awww. When's it gonna be my turn, huh?" She pouted, leaning over the desk and grabbing Naesala's upper arm.

"Patience, my girl." He detatched himself and walked on, leaving Heather to follow on her own. He knocked on a few doors, being answered by moans that made Heather's face redden. He twisted the knob on the first silent door and held his arm out into the room. THere was an odd moment where neither of them moved until Naesala quirked a brow.

Heather smiled a bit and said, "I never enter a room first, theif's tradition. There could be booby traps anywhere."

Naesala seemed to think she was joking but he indulged her and sidestepped into the room ahead of her his eyes never leaving hers. He offered a hand to her but she brushed it off and sauntered into the room. She felt a twinge in her gut when the door squealed closed but she didn't show it. Hands snaked across her shoulders and unclasped her shawl. (or perhaps cape?) She was somehow freakishly unnerved by having her back to him so she turned as sauvely as she could manage and met his eyes. Her attempt at a sultry smile came out watery. What was this guy doing to her? He'd barely touched her yet. He seemed to read the turmoil in her eyes. "Nervous?" He murmured, his voice was an entirely different tone now that he had her. His voice was no longer dripping with seduction but had become biting and almost sarcastic. "Well? Are you?" Her lips couldn't seem to form the word no so she remained silent. He took her silence as confirmation. "That's a shame. You seemed like such a catch on the road, do you always put on such airs to men?" She tried to look away but his hand snapped up and almost roughly caught her chin. "Let's see if we can get you to come out of your shell a bit, eh?" He pressed toward her and realesed her face as she stepped back, bumping her calves on the bed. His hands fell on her shoulder and the small of her back and he pushed her firmly but slowly onto the mattress.

Something panged in Heather as he leered over her, pacing the perimeter of the bed something she hadn't felt in a very long time, not since she'd been cornered by the black knight at that swamp when their tactitian fouled up. (I done beefed, i'm a terrible tactitian.)That something was chilling fear. She fought the overwhelming urge to close her eyes as he placed a hand beside her head and leaned over her. "You think closing your eyes will make me less scary?" He scoffed, regarding her like a child.

Heather didn't like his attitude one bit, she decided and she'd be damned if she didn't do something about it. She whipped up one arm and swiped his hand away from her, rolling away as he faceplanted in the mattress. She was crouching next to the bed, ready for a fight when she heard muffled laughter from the bed. He used both arms to heave himself off of the bed and strutted towards her. "That's what i like to see. As i said, you've got to come out of your shell if you want to be worthy of my time. Now," He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet, looking seriously into her eyes. "you've shown me you're a fiesty one, so i expect a bit of a struggle." He set her down on the bed and began pacing again. "Most men, though they won't admit it, have something of a fetish. Mine happens to be that i enjoy a bit of... sport in the bedroom. When you've been alive as long as i have you find that coyness and submission grow a bit tiresome. Which is why..." He trailed off and shook his head, laughing. "I sound like an old fool. You're smart enough to figure out what i want, yes?"

"So you're a lecher? Sounds interesting." She looked slyly at him. "Freaks like you have always held my interest longer, too."

He let out a small huff of breath that might have been a laugh before Heather found herself pinned beneath him once again in the same fashion. "Say what you will," he murmured against her temple. "But keep in mind that it only feeds my desire more." Then his teeth closed around the shell of her ear and his breath tickled her neck. His free hand traveled down her body, tracing lines across her hips, eliciting a startled shiver from her.

She remembered what he'd said about coyness and refocused herself. She gave her head a shake and his mouth released her, but his hand countinued its work, now dipping under her skintight tube top precariously close to her breasts. She arched against him cooperatively, her hips meeting his for a second. Then she planted a hand on his shoulder and using her opposite arm to push off the bed, she flipped them neatly over so that she kneeled over him, one leg between his. She took a second to really look at him now, making mental notes. His eyes were almost twinkling with what could have been delight and his lips were drawn into an anticipating grin.

'time to take things up a notch.' She thought, surprised to find that she was actually REALLY enjoying herself. She slid over and sat between his partially bent legs, her knees together with a foot resting at either side of his waist. Her hands fell to the hem of her shirt and she teased the fabric, twisting it between her fingers. She saw his hands, resting on either side of him, twitch, obviously longing to tear the fabric from her grip and then, in turn, her body. "Be patient, your highness." She drew out the words with a tone she had never used on a man before.

Suddenly, Naesala changed his game. He batted his eyes in a way that would've made any other man look foolish and breathed, "Please?"

Were they playing master and slave now? What should she say? She shifted foreward so that she straddled him on all fours her chest hovering over his and the heat between her legs almost resting on the less-than-subtle bulge in his trousers. "What did you say?" She whispered, her lips ghosting over his collarbone and pressing just one heated kiss against his jaw.

Naesala's entire body began to shiver with an excitement he hadn't felt in nearly thirty years. (Not since an expiramental fling with a golden-haired prince who will not be mentioned here.) "Please!" He half-begged.

Heather obligingly cupped her hand around one of his lifting it to the band of coarse string on her back that held her top in place. She felt a tingle run through her body as he loosened the string slowly, the frayed string tickling her back. She resisted the urge to press herself down against his erection beneath her; she'd never wanted anyone so BAD. As the string fell away the top loosened enough to reveal just the tops of her breasts. Naesala made to pull the shirt down further but she shook her head, raising on her knees a bit more so that her chest was exactly parallel with his eyes. "No hands." she laughed placing one hand in his hair and stroking.

She felt his delightfully warm breath on her skin again as he peeled the fabric down. Another tingle ran through her as the cool air in the room prickled her breasts, causing her nipples to stand at attention like a two man army. Naesala asked no permission and wasted no time taking one of the pink buds into his mouth, roughly twisting the other with two fingers. Heather clenched the sheets and bit her lips to supress a rising moan. She didn't like the sudden shift in command so she steeled herself, bit extra hard on her lip and dropped like a piston to grind herself down against him. She received a delighted growl for her actions and Neasala teased harder on the sensitive buds. She grudgingly broke his hold on her, pressing him down into the bed. "I told you no hands. Or weren't you listening?" She closes her teeth around his ear a bit harder than she means too, but the shiver he replies with tells her she's doing something right. Her hands begin to work on the ties of his shirt. She can't help but be impressed when she removes the fabric, she's never been attracted to men but she certainly can appreciate the fine sculpt of his body. She thinks to herself, 'at this level it might as well be art.' He catches this pause and smirks knowingly, cocking his head back to show his neck, vain as a parrot.

She places a hand on his neck, letting her nails press into the skin only lightly. "Quit showing off, pretty boy, you're not getting yourself anywhere." She leans her chest against his, placing a delicate kiss on his waiting lips, before slithering down his body, relishing the toned flesh that passes under her hands. When she reaches the top of his pants she looks up at him, her eyes hard. "At risk of sounding very rude, your highness, i want hear you beg." She lets one hand slip lower, massaging him through a layer of fabric.  
>He's practically squirming under her touch. "H-Heather. There is nothing i would like more than-"<p>

She gives him a look that could strip paint off a wall. "I said _beg._ So suck up that pride of yours and _beg_."

He seems genuinely offended and for a second Heather thinks he might call off the charade, but he furrows his brow pitifully and with a pout on his lips he pleads with her. "Heather, i _need _you to touch me. Please."

"Good enough for me." She flashes him a smile, tugs down the nearly skintight fabric and in one smooth motion she takes the length of him into her mouth. Till this moment she has never performed such an act upon a man, and has been disgusted and indignant the only times she's been asked. But now the act she's thought so degrading, she actually found almost empowering. The sight of a grown man, a king no less mewling like a kitten with pleasure, and his most precious body part in her grip, hers to decide what to do with, had given her a rush of adrenaline like no other. A surprisingly loud groan cuts through her revelation.

"Heather, i-"

She pulls away from him and shushes him with a hand placed against his cheek. "Don't ruin my moment by saying anything foolish." She loves being in charge for once, she hadn't even realized that was an option with men. "Now, i can't for the life of me remember what it is that comes next..."

He opens his mouth to speak and she silences him, this time with her hand over his mouth. "Hush,little crow, i am trying to think." She sits very deliberately on his lap and pretends to seriously ponder something. She shifts against him and snaps her fingers. "Right, right! The main attraction." She resumes her kneeling position over him and slides her own pants ever so slightly down her hips. "It's so cold in here, i don't know if i should take thes off, wouldn't want to catch cold." She gives a fake shiver, seeing the way his eyes flicker to her chest as she trembles.  
>"Don't make me wait, i <em>can't<em> wait."

"Someone seems to be running out of patience. I guess it's about time we got this done anyway." She strips off her pants, she's never been one to don any naked above him, she takes a moment to evaluate her feelings on the situation. She'd never enjoyed any sort of foreplay with a man before, but this was different, she felt like there was an actual game being played, one that she happened to be remarkably good at. All in all she was enjoying herself so far and she had a feeling it would only get better. Keeping eye contact, she lined his erection up with her hole, she was wetter than she'd ever been for a man and she felt the tip slip inside before she intended it too. She felt a much unwanted blush creep across her face and he smirked up at her, shifting his hips and entering her a bit more. She shivers again, for real this time and whispers his name in spite of herself. She takes a single deep breath and drops her hips against his, gritting her teeth at the feeling of him inside of her. She leans slowly over him, every movement bringing a fresh wave of pleasure. She wraps her arms around his neck and breathes heavily into his neck, letting her hips rise and fall in time with his.

He gives a lust-filled chuckle, hands on her hips and whispers into her hair. "I may just have to keep you."


End file.
